Kurcaci, Pangeran, dan Kereta Api
by avamura
Summary: Kita bisa memilih untuk melangkah pergi; kita mungkin terpisah dan kita boleh berlari sejauh manapun kita mau. Tapi biar kuingatkan kembali: bahwa hati akan selalu menemukan cara untuk pulang. [ SasuHina, Modern AU ]


Aku dan Uchiha Sasuke, dari awal sudah bukan orang asing.

Keluarga kami turun-temurun bertetangga. Orang tua kami sudah saling kenal sejak kami masih berada dalam kandungan. Aku dan Sasuke bahkan lahir cuma selisih beberapa bulan; jadi kami pun tumbuh bersama, mendewasa bersama. Apalagi Sasuke kecil orangnya ceria, dan menyenangkan sekali diajak ngobrol. Kami cepat akrab. Bahkan saking seringnya bertemu, lama-kelamaan kami pun menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara; dan aku sudah tidak kaget lagi kalau dikenalkan ke teman-temannya sebagai adik.

Tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali. Karena seiring waktu, aku sadar semuanya perlahan-lahan berubah.

Bukan Sasuke, tapi keadaan.

Ketika kami menginjak SMA, orang-orang di sekolah mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa aku dan Sasuke (yang jelas-jelas punya nama belakang yang berbeda), diantar-jemput dengan mobil yang sama tiap hari. Kenapa pemuda dengan seragam rapi dan sepatu mengkilat, ke mana-mana selalu mengajak gadis pendiam yang memakai sweater pudar. Kenapa Sasuke tampak tidak tertarik kepada gadis manapun—kecuali seorang kutu buku yang bahkan tidak dikenali oleh separo angkatan. Dan sejuta kenapa-kenapa lain... yang demi Tuhan, sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya.

Tapi itulah, yang akhirnya membuatku membuka mata.

Dari hari ke hari, jurang perbedaan di antara kami semakin dalam saja. Selepas SMA, aku dan Sasuke pun harus benar-benar berpisah jalan—meski ia bersikukuh untuk kuliah di tempat yang tidak jauh-jauh dari rumah supaya bisa sering pulang. Dia mengambil program sarjana, dan kemudian magister... sementara aku masih begini-begini saja.

Aku dan Sasuke memang tidak pernah jadi orang asing. Tapi jika seandainya kami tidak pernah bertemu itu lebih baik, aku tidak keberatan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurcaci, Pangeran, dan Kereta Api<strong>

**[ Part 1 of 2 ]**

SasuHina AU. Avamura, 2014. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

_Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Hinata, kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?"

Hari itu hari penghabisan musim panas, dan musim gugur baru saja mulai. Langit tampak seperti kubah abu-abu. Rintik gerimis membuat suasana di luar rumah jadi sejuk; jadi kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan, aku senang duduk seharian di balkon kamar sambil menikmati bau tanah basah.

"Hinata! Sedang memikirkan apa sih kau ini? Melamun terus."

Aku tersenyum kecut ketika Sasuke melambai-lambaikan telapak tangan di depan wajahku untuk menarik perhatian. "E-eh, tidak apa-apa, kok..." ujarku sambil berbalik, kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Maaf, kau mau bilang apa tadi?"

Yah, kami berdua memang bertetangga, jadi sudah tidak aneh lagi kalau kami sering bertemu di waktu senggang. Apalagi karena pagar belakang rumahku cuma setinggi pinggang orang dewasa, jalur akses jadi makin mudah. Dari dulu kalau mau ada urusan, Sasuke memang sering seenaknya melompat pagar kayu dan naik tangga spiral langsung ke balkon kamarku—satu kebiasaan yang berlanjut sampai sekarang. Jangan tanya sudah berapa kali aku memintanya untuk bertamu dengan cara konvensional _("Sasuke, ada benda yang namanya pintu di depan sana, kau tahu?_"), tapi tetap saja dia bersikeras. _Tidak praktis,_ katanya.

Dan begitu juga pagi tadi. Tanpa menelpon atau bilang apa-apa sebelumnya, tahu-tahu saja dia sudah berdiri di balkon sambil mengetuk jendela. Katanya ada hal krusial yang mau dia bahas denganku. Kulihat wajahnya serius sekali. Jadi ya sudah—tanpa protes aku pun mengenakan jaket, lalu melangkah keluar melewati bingkai jendela seperti biasa.

Kemudian kami duduk di bangku kayu. Aku mendengarkan sambil setengah melamun, memandang ke kejauhan.

Jadi ceritanya, hari itu Sasuke bilang padaku kalau ayahnya meminta dia untuk mencari calon istri. Yah, ini sudah bukan berita baru sih, sebenarnya—tapi kali ini, Sasuke yang biasanya bisa acuh-tak-acuh, sekarang sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Karena katanya makin ke belakang, urusan ini jadi makin merepotkan. Dia sudah jengah disindir-sindir dalam setiap pertemuan keluarga, apalagi kalau sampai dikenalkan ke wanita-wanita _random _putri kolega Fugaku.

"Aku tidak suka cara seperti itu. Mereka semua kelihatannya cuma tertarik padaku, karena aku adalah calon terkuat Direktur sejak Itachi memutuskan untuk melepas hak warisnya. Padahal mereka bahkan tidak tahu aku seperti apa."

Aku tersenyum. Memang, mungkin tidak semua orang bisa tahan dengan arogansi Sasuke. Sejak ibunya meninggal dan kakaknya tidak pernah lagi pulang ke Konoha, semua tanggungjawab mengurus Fugaku dan perusahaan otomatis jatuh ke pundak Sasuke. Padahal dia masih terlalu muda, terlalu labil; dan seberapapun orang menilainya bertalenta, dia masih belum siap.

"Jangan pesimis begitu. Kau cuma belum menemukan orang yang tepat, Sasuke."

"Tch. Memang dasar kau saja yang terlalu optimis."

Dan lagi-lagi aku cuma bisa tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke. Yah, waktu berlalu sangat cepat, ya. Padahal dulu ketika pertama kali ngobrol di sini, kami membicarakan tentang film kartun dan dia mengajariku perkalian dasar. Jadi sekarang, ketika tiba-tiba kami membahas topik tentang pernikahan... entah kenapa rasanya jadi agak ganjil. Tapi apa mau dikata.

"Jadi... bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, mengulang bagian yang tadinya kulewatkan.

"Baguslah. Jadi… kau tidak mau cari pacar?"

Pemuda itu mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak butuh pacar, aku butuh calon istri. Dan jangan cuma tertawa... kau harus membantuku."

Tahu bahwa menolak pun tidak akan ada gunanya, aku menyerah. "Iya, iya. Jadi apa rencanamu? Kau mau aku bagaimana? Mencarikan gadis dengan kriteria yang seperti apa.?"

Pemuda itu diam sebentar, sebelum kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan merogoh saku celananya. Aku masih menunggu, tapi alih-alih jawaban... yang kudapat malah sebuah kotak berlapis beludru merah.

"Ambil itu, kita tunangan."

"H-hah? Apa?"

Dan entah sampai berapa detik berikutnya, aku melongo di tempat.

Jelas, aku punya semua hak untuk kaget. Bagaimana tidak, sebelum hari ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menyatakan cinta atau semacamnya—setidaknya tidak secara eksplisit—; dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia menyodorkan sebuah cincin bermata berlian? Apa ini... semacam lelucon?

Tapi mengingat Sasuke sama sekali bukan tipikal orang yang suka bercanda, aku cuma bisa balas memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya itu berarti aku sedang melamarmu, jenius," ujarnya, bahkan tanpa berpikir—seakan-akan mengajak seorang gadis untuk hidup bersama itu sama sekali bukan hal besar. "Katanya kau mau membantuku apa saja?"

Maka untuk sekian menit, aku cuma terpekur, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dunia serasa dibalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Aku menyayangi Sasuke, itu aku tahu. Tapi untuk ini, aku tidak yakin. Ini tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan.

Kulihat bayangan wajahku di mata Sasuke, dan aku merasa konyol. Pemuda itu masih menyodorkan cincinnya—tapi semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku tidak mau mendekat apalagi menyentuh benda itu. Ayah selalu mengajarkanku untuk tidak pernah mengambil apa yang bukan milikku.

Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Yang untungnya kemudian aku segera menemukan petunjuk, ketika sejurus kemudian Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya. Lalu menghela nafas panjang, tanpa sepatah kata pun dari bibirnya. Membuatku yakin dia sudah mengenalku cukup baik untuk tahu apa yang akan aku katakan.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku... aku tidak bisa."

Aku menolak, tentu saja. Tapi bukan untuk alasan yang mungkin dia pikirkan. Entahlah, hidupku hanya tidak terasa benar kalau aku menerimanya. Mungkin karena beda kasta yang terlalu jauh, mungkin karena berdiri berdampingan dengannya saja membuatku jadi minder—dan demi Tuhan, bagaimana aku akan bisa menjalani hidup dengan beban seberat itu? _Oh_, _ayolah._ Setidaknya aku tahu diri—atau setidaknya sudah berusaha untuk tahu diri. Sasuke adalah calon tunggal pewaris _Uchiha Incorporated_, sementara aku cuma putri pemilik toko kelontong. Dia sarjana dengan predikat _cumlaude_, aku lulusan SMA yang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai guru les privat. Dia pangeran berkuda putih, aku cuma kurcaci—yang dari awal cerita sama sekali tidak pernah bermimpi bisa berjalan di sisinya; dan cuma berharap bisa menjadi pengiring ketika kelak dia menikah dengan Cinderella.

Tapi hari ini, realita serasa menyindirku habis-habisan. Menamparku dengan ironi yang paling menyakitkan: bahwa bahkan impian itu saja sudah kelewat tinggi.

"Ah, lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja, Sasuke. Pasti masih banyak gadis cantik yang mau denganmu, kok," kataku, setengah menghibur. Yah, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kalau saja dia tidak terlalu acuh dengan kehidupan asmaranya, atau mau sedikit saja tebar pesona ke lawan jenis, pasti dia sudah punya pacar dari dulu-dulu. Satu-satunya yang jadi batu sandungan, adalah karena semakin ia dewasa, pembawaannya jadi semakin defensif—dan itulah yang membuatnya jadi tampak kaku di mata kaum hawa pada umumnya.

Tapi tentu saja, Sasuke tidak menerima jawaban itu dengan mudah. Dia bertanya kenapa aku menolak, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menjawab jujur. Katanya: _bukankah selama ini kita sudah terbiasa bersama; apa susahnya melanjutkan kehidupan seperti ini untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya? Dan jika tidak ada yang berubah, lalu apalah artinya sebuah status?_

Logis memang, tapi itu membuatku jadi ragu apa Sasuke paham benar konsep dari pernikahan. Apa dia betul-betul berpikir akan segampang itu?

"Kita bisa pindah ke apartemen di pusat kota, kalau kau mau. Ajak juga Ayahmu dan Hanabi. Biar aku yang urus semuanya, jadi kalian tidak perlu susah payah bekerja lagi."

Aku menatapnya balik, bingung. Harusnya setelah dua puluh lima tahun, dia tahu kalau tawaran semacam itu tidak akan merubah apapun.

"Atau kalau kau masih ingin bekerja, terserah. Di sana banyak sekolah swasta, kau bisa mendaftar jadi guru sekolah dasar. Di kantorku juga masih banyak posisi kosong, sebut saja mana yang mau kau tempati maka itu jadi milikmu. Dan Hanabi juga bisa lanjut kuliah di universitas, jauh lebih dekat kalau dari sana, jadi dia tidak perlu repot naik angkutan umum."

Sampai di sini, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lebih jauh lagi. Akhirnya aku tahu kalau selama ini, Sasuke pun sebenarnya menyadari bagaimana kita berbeda, di satu sisi yang tidak mungkin lagi disetarakan. Dan dengan cara itulah, dia menahanku supaya tidak ke mana-mana. Dengan membuatku berhutang budi—supaya jika suatu saat dia membutuhkanku, aku tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak?

"Hinata? Kenapa menangis? Ada yang salah?"

Jahat sekali. Jahat sekali kalau Sasuke berpikir hanya dengan membayarkan biaya sekolah Hanabi, dan membeli barang-barang dagangan ayahku—bahkan yang tidak terlalu diperlukannya—, dan menawarkan kemewahan... lalu dia bisa membeli hidupku? Tidak pernahkah dia berpikir sedikit saja tentang perasaanku? Tentang seberapa berat beban mental yang akan kutanggung... seandainya aku benar-benar bersedia menerima marga Uchiha di belakang namaku?

Kuhapus air mataku dengan ujung lengan. Aku menolak tawarannya, lagi, dengan suara bergetar. Lalu sambil menghindari wajah Sasuke, yang aku sama sekali tidak punya hati untuk menatapnya, aku meminta dia pergi.

Namun bukan Uchiha namanya, kalau Sasuke menyerah semudah itu. Bahkan sampai berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu berikutnya pun ia masih tetap berkeras menanyakan hal yang sama—dan setiap kali aku mengemukakan penolakan, dia hanya akan mengantongi cincinnya lagi dan berkata bahwa dia akan memberiku waktu untuk berpikir.

"Oke, oke. Hinata, aku tahu aku mungkin belum memenuhi standarmu... tapi—"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" bentakku, akhirnya. Kesabaranku punya batas, dan sekali itu dia sudah melanggarnya dengan tidak bisa berhenti salah paham. "Bagian mana dari kalimat 'aku tidak mau' yang tidak bisa kaupahami, Sasuke!? Ah, sudahlah—biar kujelaskan pun, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti!"

Tapi keesokan harinya, pemuda kepala batu itu tetap saja akan muncul lagi di balkon kamarku, memajang wajah angkuhnya di depan jendela kaca. Dia bilang dia tidak akan berhenti sampai cincin platina itu terpasang di jari manisku—tapi siapa peduli? Aku mulai menutup tirai, megacuhkannya, belajar untuk mengabaikannya. Aku bahkan mendesak ayah untuk meninggikan pagar di belakang rumah.

Dan di hari-hari selanjutnya, kami mulai bertengkar. Bukan pertengkaran biasa yang bisa reda dengan ayah mendiamkan kami di beranda bersama kue manis dan dua gelas teh hangat. Aku menangis dan mengatainya egois, tidak punya perasaan… sementara Sasuke terus-terusan mendebat tanpa perasaan tentang kenapa aku tidak mau menerima lamarannya. Bahkan kalimat pamungkas "aku tidak cinta padamu" pun terbukti tidak mempan. Oh, ya, bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Dia kan pangeran, yang segala keinginannya mesti selalu terpenuhi?

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa. Bahkan kalau aku mau… aku tidak bisa!"

Hari itu, aku ingat marah-marah sampai lepas kendali. Aku menangis. Berteriak. Aku lelah dengan kegigihan Sasuke yang tidak pada tempatnya. Aku ingat melempar cincin ke wajahnya, bahkan membanting-tutup jendela kaca geser—yang seumur hidup belum pernah kulakukan. Entah harus bagaimana lagi aku mendefinisikan kalimat 'jalan kita berbeda', agar dia mengerti.

Tapi untungnya, beberapa hari kemudian sebuah pintu keluar terbuka untuk semua masalahku. Ayah mendapat surat dari Neji, sepupuku, yang mengajak kami untuk pindah ke Mizu. Alasannya, hidup kami akan lebih terjamin di sana, karena ekonomi keluarga pamanku jauh lebih stabil. Yah, mungkin ini memang lebih tepat disebut pintu pelarian, sih—tapi apa boleh buat, aku tidak punya banyak opsi selain bersikap pengecut.

Ayah masih ragu-ragu, tapi setengah mati aku mendukung pendapat Hanabi untuk pindah ke Mizu. Dalihnya, di sana banyak pantai dan aku butuh hidup tenang. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak mungkin mengejarku ke sana, karena dia punya kursi direktur yang mesti diisi.

Baiklah, Sasuke... bukankah aturannya sederhana? Jika kau tidak pergi, maka aku yang pergi.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Oh, jadi ini maksudnya pembicaraan _pointless _selama ini?"

Tatapan tajam dari mata onix Sasuke langsung membuatku menciut, mengerut takut di kursi. Terlebih kalau ingat bahwa dia jarang marah, apalagi sedih, dan terakhir kali aku melihat ekspresi semacam ini adalah ketika ibunya meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "Lalu kenapa kau mesti memberikan alasan-alasan klise, Hinata? Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja sejak awal kalau kau sudah punya orang lain?"

Nada suara Sasuke membuatku gemetar sampai ke tulang. Sebenarnya seribu satu skenario sudah kuplot dengan rapi sebelum berangkat, tapi sesampainya di sini... jangankan membela diri, menarik nafas saja aku tidak berani. Diam-diam kusembunyikan tanganku di saku jaket, karena pemuda ini sudah pasti tahu kebiasaanku sejak kecil—meremas ujung rok atau baju setiap kali mencoba berbohong.

Tapi baru saja aku mau buka mulut untuk melontarkan pembelaan, Sasuke sudah keburu berbalik. Ia menghempaskan diri di kursi, lalu kembali menghadapi layar laptopnya. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau," ujarnya, dingin. "Pergi saja, aku tidak butuh gadis miskin sok jual mahal seperti kau. Cih, memangnya kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

Seketika tenggorokanku tercekat; rasanya seperti dipaksa menelan bola golf. Antara sakit hati dan setengah tidak percaya.

Tapi sejujurnya, aku kecewa dengan reaksinya. Dari awal aku jauh lebih suka kalau Sasuke marah, atau berteriak, atau meninju dinding... seperti biasa. Dia orang yang temperamental, seperti gunung api—maka setidaknya dengan begitu emosinya akan berkurang sedikit. Tapi kali ini berbeda; dia hanya duduk diam dan menatap ke laptopnya dengan dengan mata kosong.

Kemudian _blank_. Aku tidak punya petunjuk apapun untuk mengurai ekspresi wajahnya yang mendadak tidak terbaca. Sampai akhirnya setelah satu putaran penuh jarum detik, aku menyerah. Kupaksa diriku berdiri dari sofa.

"Err, ngomong-ngomong… ini ada sedikit uang penjualan rumah, untuk menggantikan biaya sekolah Hanabi yang sudah kaukeluarkan selama ini. Mungkin memang tidak seberapa... tapi tolong diterima, ya. Dan ini, aku juga membawakan hadiah karena selama ini kau sudah banyak membantu kami," ujarku agak gugup, sambil meletakkan kotak berisi amplop dan syal rajutan. "Oh, ya... kalau kau mau, aku juga bisa mengajakmu ke rumah baru kami di Mizu. Tempatnya dekat laut, lho—"

"Aku sibuk," potong Sasuke, cepat. "Dan aku tidak butuh sampah itu. Bawa pulang saja."

"Tapi, Sasuke—"

"Bawa pulang atau kubuang."

Satu sentakan. Dan aku langsung bungkam. Sasuke masih duduk mematung di kursinya, tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Sinar biru dari layar membuat wajahnya terlihat dingin dan aneh—wajah stoic yang selalu dipampangnya ke orang asing.

Yah, mungkin baginya sekarang aku sudah jadi orang asing.

"B-baiklah… semoga berhasil. Selamat tinggal." Kemudian aku balik kanan, menyeret diriku berjalan ke pintu keluar. Terakhir kali kulihat, Sasuke masih menunduk, jemarinya menggenggam ujung meja kuat-kuat. Kupandang profilnya sekali lagi—dan memang, rasanya berat juga ketika persahabatan dua dekade harus berakhir konyol seperti ini. Tapi toh aku tetap menguatkan diri untuk memutar kenop pintu, lalu menyelip keluar ruangan—yang langsung disambut tatapan penasaran para karyawan yang berada di luar ruang HRD.

"PERGI KAU!"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar bunyi hantaman, seperti sesuatu yang keras dibanting ke sisi pintu yang satunya. Aku dan semua orang yang ada di sana langsung tersentak kaget. Alhasil tanpa berani berkata apa-apa lagi, aku langsung berlari pulang ke rumah.

Hari itu, aku sudah tidak mengenal Sasuke lagi.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= x X x =**

.

* * *

><p><strong>PS: **(Bersambung ke Part 2) Ditulis karena biarpun manganya udah tamat, saya masih ngefans sama Hinata... hahaha. Dan nggak tahulah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mood saya ngedrama mulu.

Thanks in advance for reading!


End file.
